


Blue-Blooded Royal Bodies

by NeoVenus22



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king and queen retire for the evening to discuss royal affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Blooded Royal Bodies

Though it wasn't her place to say, privately, Susan found the beard ridiculous. It was harder nowadays to remember, but she had vague recollections of him as a boy, always trying to seem much older than he truly was, and she thought the beard a representation of that. Peter hardly needed to strive for the respect that comes with age, given that as High King, he had both respect and adoration in spades. And female suitors, as well, silly girls who weren't as smart as Susan might have preferred for him, girls who blindly accepted his wispy beard and told him through giggles of admiration that he looked quite dashing. During those moments, Susan usually found herself meeting Lucy's eyes and making a face.

"I don't know," said Lucy dreamily, following another of these lunches, "I think he looks very handsome, don't you?"

Susan's admiration of Peter had never been in question, of course. She moved aside to make room when he stole into her bedchamber that night, a repeat of many nights before. "I'm going to the Seven Isles tomorrow," he said. "Would you care to join me?"

Susan had been enormously careful about taking trips with him, no matter how diplomatic their intent. It felt too much like a honeymoon, whiling away the hours only in each other's company, passing off their unnatural closeness as Narnian custom.

"I promised Ed I'd join his hunting party tomorrow," she said. "Apparently he has a bet with a knight over who is the better hunter."

"And you intend to show them both up?" smirked Peter, his smile between the beard like a snake in the bushes.

"The bet is whether the better hunter is Ed's friend or me," she said, and was rewarded with Peter's laughter. And seconds later, his lips on her cheek.

"In the history of Narnia, there has never been anyone better suited for queen than you, Su."

She blushed in the darkness, even though this wasn't the first time he'd said something of this caliber. "You can't know that."

"I'm High King. I can declare that."

His arm fall across her waist. His hand settled on her hip with familiarity, fingers buried beneath the fabric draped across her, caressing her just the right way. Susan sighed. It was harder on their sojourns to feel guilt. Peter must have recognized that, his beard scratching her neck as he breathed into her skin, "Come with me."

Susan said nothing. Though she felt freer elsewhere, she felt safest here, in the comfort of her bedchamber, where everything was very, very certain.

"Perhaps I can convince you otherwise," he said softly, and his mouth made its way down her throat, along the neckline of her nightgown, brushing past her breasts, leaving her damp. By the time his lips ventured south of her waist, reservations were hard to come by, and her legs opened willingly to his touch. The soft skirt of her gown pushed up her thighs as prompted by his hands, a whisper of silk and a rush of cool air that was quickly replaced by the heat of Peter.

He teased her, first with a kiss, then with a flick of the tongue, tormenting her until at last he lapped her fully, from bottom to top, like the end of a sentence. The infernal beard rasped along her thighs, but Peter did his best to soothe with sweet kisses. Susan quickly grew not to mind the discomfort. Peter's tongue was quite expert, as quick and necessary as he was with his sword, as knowing of the terrain as he was on horseback rides through the Narnian woods. Susan indeed came with him, perhaps not quite in the way he had in mind when first issuing the plea. Although it was likely his desired result when he'd first settled between her legs.

Peter brushed a kiss along her hipbone. "I think that's a suitable preview for what you might expect, should you decide to journey with me."

Susan's brows raised. "Am I to assume that's all that will be offered until I agree to go along?"

"Perhaps," grinned Peter.

Susan sighed. That was the problem with the beard; it gave him all the appearances of a man, but beneath it, he could still be very much a boy. "Your negotiation skills are very impressive."

"Rest assured, I don't use them on everyone."

"I should expect not," she said loftily, but relief settled in her chest as Peter settled beside her in the bed, resting up to face another day as king and queen.


End file.
